ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the hedgehog (2023)
Sonic the hedgehog (AKA Sonic the cashgrab) is the 7th sonic show and the second one that aired on Nickelodeon from 2023-2028 but moved to Nick XD in 2029 tho reruns aired on Nickelodeon untils February 2034 the show ended in January 26th 2030 The show was popular that Sega made an reboot in 2030 but it wasn't has popular has the old show The show is Canon to the IDW comics sonic generations and forces and sonic X Seasons Season 1 (US and JAPAN 2023-2024 INTERNATIONAL 2024) Episodes (16) specials (1) (characters sonic Dr eggman aka robotnik in this season metal sonic tails amy knuckles espio the chameleon Victor the crocodile charmy bee big the cat omochao cream the rabbit cheese rouge the batbat blaze the lemuar) eason 2 (USA JAPAN INTERNATIONAL 2024-2026 ARABIC 2024-2027) Episodes (36) specials (3) (characters jet the hawk blaze the cat eggman nega shadow sliver sticks the badger classic sonic aka chibi sonic Jr.) Season 3 (USA JAPAN INTERNATIONAL 2025-2027) Episodes (36) specials (4) (characters AIAI MEME GONGON BABY) Season 4 (Nick run 2027-2028) (nick XD run 2029) (USA INTERNATIONAL 2027-2029) (JAPAN 2028-2029) episodes (20) specials (4) (characters blaze and mighty) Season 5 (Nick run 2028) (Nick XD run 2029-2030) (USA JAPAN INTERNATIONAL 2028-2030) (ARABIC 2028-2031) Episodes (10) special (1) Season 6 (Nick run 2028) (Nick XD run 2029-2030) (USA INTERNATIONAL 2028-2030) (JAPAN AND ARABIC 2029-2031) Episodes (10) (THE FINALE IS AN SPECIAL BUT IT COUNTS) Trivia All the episodes (except for episode 1 and the last episodes) aired in the USA first The reason why the show was canceled was because Sega wanted to focus on games and movies and yhe fact that the crator quited durings season 4 production The show is popular in the US and Japan and Europe uk and Australia and Arabic and Asia and Africa There was an movie called sonics ultimate movie It was removed from US televison on November 2036 but came back in January 2037 In other countries Albanian old dub zërit iriq dub relase date (2026) channel (çufo) run 2026 seasons (unknown) Albanian renewed dub i zërit relase date (2030 or 2032-2033) channel (çufo) run 2030 or 2032-2033 seasons (2 or 3) Albanian (nickelodeon dub) zanor relase date (top channel 2026-2033 nickelodeon December 2035-present) channel (nickelodeon nicktoons) top channel (formerly) run 2026-2033 2035-present seasons (ALL) Arabic first dub سونيك القنفذ relase date (2024-march 2035) channel MBC3 (formerly) run 2024-march 2035 seasons (ALL) Arabic secound dub سونيك القنفذ relase date (march 2035-july 2038 (confromed for reruns) channel (nickelodeon nicktoons) run march 2035-present (nick) 2036-present (nicktoons) seasons (6 currently) Armenian (voice-over) հնչյունային ոզնի relase date (sometime in 2032) channel (unknown) run (existence unconfirmed) season (2) Azerbaijani (voice-over) sonic kirpi relase date (2035) channel (gunës TV) run 2035 seasons (2) Bosnain Zvuči jež relase date (2025 or 26) channel (unknown) run 2025 or 26-2028 seasons (2) Bulgarian (voice-over) first dub звуков relase date (2024) channel nickelodeon (formerly) run 2024-2033 seasons (ALL) Bulgarian secound dub със скоростта на звука relase date (2033) channel (nick) run 2033-present seasons (ALL) Catalan Sonic l'eriçó relase date (2027) channel Cartoon Network (formerly) run 2027-2032 2036 seasons (2 (untils 2032) 3 2036) Chinese 刺猬索尼克 channel CCTV (formerly) relase date (2026) run 2026-2028 seasons (2) CROATIAN sonic je jež channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) dubbing studio NET studio Czech first dub zvukový channel nick (formerly) relase date (2024) (seasons 1-3 are the only season to be conformed to be dubbed but they are all in just 1 season) Czech 2th dub akustický relase date (2026) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) Danish pindsvinet Sonic relase date (2024) channel (nick) seasons (ALL) Dutch Sonic de egel relase date (2024) channel (nick) seasons (ALL) Estonian (voice-over) first dub heli channel nick (formerly) relase date (2026) season (1) Estonian (voice-over) renewed dub helilaine channel (nick) relase date (2027) seasons (ALL) FILIPINO sonik ang hedgehog channel ABS-CBN (formerly) (nick) relase date (2024 ABS-CBN 2030 nick) seasons (ALL both ABS-CBN and nick) Finnish (nickelodeon dub) ääni- channel (nick) relase date (2031) seasons (ALL) Finnish (YLE dub) sooninen channel YLE TV2 (formerly) relase date (2026) seasons (4) French first dub sonique channel nick (formerly) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) (this dub was on the US dvds untils 2032 tho this dub stayed on the re-release of seasons 1-4 and the complete series on dvd) (the show was redubbed cuz the French voice-actor of sonic in the show died in 2032) French renewed dub Sonic l'hérisson relase date (2032) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) (this dvd is featured on current US dvds) Georgian ზღარბი სონიკი channel Imedi TV (formerly) relase date (unknown) seasons (unknown) German Sonic the Hedgehog channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) Greek Σόνικ ο σκαντζόχοιρος channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) Hebrew סוניק הקיפוד channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) Hindi हेजहॉग सोनिक channel (nick HD+) relase date (2027) seasons (2) Hungarian Sonic a sündisznó channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) Icelandic Sonic the Hedgehog channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) Indonisan sonik channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) Irish Sonic an gráinneog channel (cúla 4) relase date (2028) seasons (2) Italian Sonic il riccio channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) Japanese ハリネズミのソニック channels NHK (seasons 1-4 reruns) nick XD (seasons 5-6) relase date (September 1st 2023) dubbing studio Glovision Kannada ಸೋನಿಕ್ ಹೆಡ್ಜ್ಹಾಗ್ channel (unknown) relase date (existence unconfirmed) seasons (confirmed to have 2) Kazakh итбалықтың дыбысы channel (balapan) relase date (unknown) seasons (2) Korean 음파 고슴도치 channel (nick) relase date 2024 seasons (ALL) Kurdish kurê hedgehog channel (unknown) relase date (unknown) seasons (2) Lativain (voice-over) Sonic ezis relase date (2023) seasons (ALL) LITHUANIAN (voice-over) garso relase date (2023) seasons (ALL) Macdonian ежот Соник relase date (2023) channel (unknown) seasons (4) Malaysia sonik landak relase date (2023) channel (nick) seasons (ALL) Mongolian (voice-over) Sonic зараа relase date (unknown) channel (unknown) seasons (unknown) Maori sonic te hedgehog relase date (2028) channel Maori television (unitls 2037) (nick) seasons (4) Norwegian Sonic the Hedgehog relase date (2023) channel (nick) seasons (ALL) Presian صدای جیر جیر channel IRIB POYA (formerly) relase date (unknown) seasons (2) Polish Jeż Sonic channel (nick) relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) Portugueses Sonic O ouriço relase date (2023) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) (this dub is on the current US dvds) Romanian Sonic Ariciul relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) Russian Еж Соник relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) Russian (Voice-over) звуковой relase date (2029) seasons (2) channel (cartoon network) Serbain човеколики јеж Соник relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) Slovak ježko Sonic relase date (2026) seasons (ALL) channel (unknown) Sloveian sonic ježa relase date (2026) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) Spanish (nickelodeon dub) Sonic el erizo relase date (2023) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) (this dub is on the current US dvds) Spanish (discovery kids dub) sónico relase date (2031) seasons (unknown) channel (discovery kids) Spanish (dvd dub) (unknown) relase date (2025) channel (dvd) Swedish first dub Sonic the Hedgehog relase date (2024) seasons (2) channel nick (formerly) Swedish 2th dub sonisk relase date (2026) seasons(ALL) channel nick (formerly) Tamil (nick dub) சொனிக் முள்ளம் பன்றி relase date (2027) seasons (2) channel (nick HD+) Tamil (former dub) ஒலி relase date (2024) seasons (3) channel (unknown) Tamil (chutti TV dub) கவிஞர் relase date (unknown) seasons (unknown) channel (chutti TV) Tamil (dvd dub) ஒலி சார்ந்த relase date (unknown) seasons (2) channel (dvd) Telugu (nick dub) సోనిక్ ముళ్ళపంది relase date (2027?) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) Telugu (kushi TV dub) సోనిక్ seasons (unknown) relase date (unknown) channel kushi TV (formerly) Telugu (former dvd dub) శబ్దమునకు సంబంధించిన relase date (2024) seasons (3) channel (dvd) Telugu (renewed dvd dub) శబ్దతరంగములను ఉపయోగించునట్టి relase date (2027) seasons (4-6) channel (DVD) (ZEE telugu) Thai เกี่ยวกับเสียง relase date (2024) seasons (ALL) channel (nick) Turkish (former TV dub) sonik seasons (ALL) channel nick (formerly) relase date (2024) Turkish (renewed TV dub) ses seasons (ALL) channel (nick) relase date (2032) (the reason why sonic was redubbed both on DVD and TV was because of budget) Turkish (former dvd dub) sesle ilgili relase date (2027) seasons (ALL) channel (dvd) Turkish (renewed dvd dub) ses dalgaları ile ilgili seasons (ALL) relase date (2032) channel (dvd) Ukrain (voice-over) first dub звуковий seasons (ALL) relase date (2026) channel (plus-plus) Urkian secound dub акустичний relase date (2038) seasons (4 currently) channel (plus-plus) Vietnam (former voice-over) âm thanh relase date (2028-2035) seasons (ALL) channel disney XD (formerly) Vietnam (new dub) âm thanh relase date (2036) seasons (3-6) channel YOU (formerly) Welsh sonig y draenog relase date (2031) seasons (4-6) channel (CBBC) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:Nicktoons Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:SEGA